newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Flamma
A race of genetically engineered lifeforms, the Flamma are the newest demographic to appear on Anount, and primarily reside in the northern regions of the planet. The Flamma came to Anount approximately 2 solar cycles ago, and their society is still lacking a solidified infrastructure of their own. Because their primary capital city is so close to the Ailuro city of Arcasia, the Flamma have tended to adopt tendencies of the Ailuro that have accommodated them. Biology Unlike the other races of Anount, which include the Koko, the Ailuro, and the Andesians, the Flamma often feel as though their bodies are not their own due to being artificial lifeforms. Their genetics derive from the Ice Wolves of Iciaura and the Ignian race of Juvia, the latter being the race that engineered the Flamma in the first place. There are also some individuals, such as Vaesyr Solus, that also have genes from the progenitor of the Lavaborne, Blastion Brimagh. Regardless of whether the Flamma has this "Superior" status or not, all members of the race share the same basic characteristics. In terms of coloration, the Flamma vary between shades of red and blue, generally having a distinct difference between fur color and hair color. Overall, the Flamma resemble humanoid foxes, which may be derived from their Ice Wolf genetics, and stand at an average comparably similar to the other races of Anount. However, it is notable to remember that Flamma have a considerable amount of mass -- this mass is often greater than other Anootian races. This may be attributed to the bones and muscles of the race, which generally are much more dense than other races, and engineered to allow peak muscle coordination. The bones of a Flamma seem to mimic properties of lava, which may be derived from the Ignians. Flamma generally possess golden or brown eyes that also allow them advanced night vision. Being crepuscular creatures, they are most active at dawn and dusk, which also helps explain their highly advanced night vision. Their eyes possess six to eight more rod cells -- which are more sensitive to rod cells -- than human eyes, so Flamma can sense motion in the dark much better than a human and most other Anootian races. It is important to note that while Flamma have great night vision, they cannot see in complete and total darkness. Flamma do possess tails, which are generally the length of their torso and head and notably bushy. The tails of a Flamma expose a tail tip that is incredibly dense and magma-like in appearance. Like the bones, the tail of a Flamma visually resembles magma, and even will heat up when a Flamma is emotionally angered, frustrated, annoyed, etc. Despite how cumbersome the tail may seem, most individuals are capable of carrying themselves in such a manner that makes any discomfort with their tails not readily noticeable. Gender Identities and Reproduction . Sexual Orientation and Attraction . Abilities To reiterate, the Flamma are much more dense than other races on Anount, making it much hard to move them through physical means, or otherwise. A punch from a member of this race will hurt much more than from another race, and could easily break bones, if not careful. Many Flamma attempt to capitalize on this, and learn many forms of martial arts and combat to help accentuate their superior musculature. Most forms of combat that they employ tend to rely on using their tail as an active component and weapon against foes, seeing as how it is capable of inflicting burns on foes that are caught unaware. On the topic of burns, the Flamma race is able to manipulate flame in a pyrokinetic manner to serve any number of uses -- such as fire blasts, whips, waves, or fire spouts to propel themselves in the air -- that are capable of cutting through solid steel with ease. They can generate heat that varies from painful burns to combustion upon touch. The fire and lava-based powers that the Flamma has also have mystic properties, which may impact how it interacts with its surroundings. When they were first engineered by the Ignian Empire, the Flamma were mentally and physically taught how to employ ancient Navitarian sorcery by using their bodies as conduits, allowing them knowledge of their Soul Emission powers. The Flamma rely on "mystical" tattoo markings on their ears and torso that supposedly focus on areas where Soul Emissions are strongest. In the words of Omicron Solus, the markings help "connect with the paths of Life Force energy in my surroundings to make my senses crisper." When using mystic powers, the relatively inert yellow coloring of the marking glows vibrantly. With more advanced practitioners of mysticism, the tattoos only reveal themselves visibly when used. In addition to increasing senses, the Flamma can combine their pyrokinesis with their mysticism to create hard-flame constructs -- flame that had been solidified into physical form. This can be used to make weapons such as swords or axes, or flexible limb-like structures, should it be necessary. Only a few Flamma are capable of combining pyrokinesis with mysticism, and they must utilize specialized rods to focus their power. Flamma Superior A subsection of Flamma that has inherited the Lavaborne marking from genetic samples of the Kokugen native, Blastion Brimagh. While it still is yet to be seen if the Flamma Superior would be accepted by a Lavaborne, the Anootian subrace has gained many capabilities from this marking that enhance their already formidable fire and magma-based abilities. The Lavaborne marking on Flamma Superior generally appears on the forehead or chest area, taking the same color as their eyes. The marking seems to synchronize with the tattoo markings that all Flamma possess on their ears and torso, working in tandem to allow a Superior abilities that far surpass any of its originators. Unlike other Flamma, the Superior's whole body is a conglomeration of mystic forces and elemental lava energies. Whereas the average Flamma is only able to manipulate existing lava or conjure it from the earth, the Superior possesses an ability referred to as Somatic Geo-Thermomancy. This means that the infusion of Navitarian mysticism with the Lavaborne marking has made a Superior synonymous to a Lava Elemental with free will. Furthermore, the Superior is acutely and innately in tune with their element and is capable of feats that other fire or lava-based practitioners are incapable of without years of practice. The Superior uses their body to conduct magical feats. In addition to granting a Superior a head-start in terms of lava manipulation, the Lavaborne marking can act as a kind of "Super Form," when large amounts of stress are in place. The marking that is found on the Superior's head or torso glows crimson as opposed to yellow, and the fox-like exterior of the Flamma is burned away to allow the individual their strength in its purest, and most unshackled form. While it does boost the normal capabilities of a Flamma immensely, it is notable to recognize that entering the "Lavaborne State" puts incredible physical pressure on the body, and prolonged use can have dire consequences. Social Structure . Notable Individuals Omicron Solus - One of the first Flamma made, and is therefore older than most, Omicron was one of the first successful Flamma to be made from Ice Wolf and Ignian genetics, being the 15th attempt at the project by Ignian scientists to create their "ultimate warrior." After time spent training his mind, body, and spirit, Omicron found himself in the field as a scout for the Ignian Empire, spying on the Ailuro city of Arcasia and causing havoc in order to compromise them. Upon meeting Pennatus Pouli, Omicron found himself have a change of heart, and joining the vigilante Xanthos Ailuro against the Empire. Currently, he works as an Elder of the Flamma, as he is among the most experienced that they have. Vaesyr Solus - While naive, Vaesyr is also one of the few known Flamma Superior in existence as of now, which has placed him in a high position of power when it comes to determining the fate of his people. Because he knows he is still very ignorant of how real life actually works, he tends to strongly rely on Omicron for assistance, which is always readily given. Because of his gift and natural intuition when in danger, Vaesyr has the position of Chancellor, an equivalent to the Ailuro's High Council, or the Koko's President. Category:Species